Color
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Being a doctor, Alec Lightwood has seen much death. Magnus Bane is just trying to live to see his nineteenth birthday. It was fate that brought them together. Rated T R&R Slash.


_A/n: Hey everyone! I haven't been good with updating or writing anything lately, have I? I'm sorry about that.. I was dealing with a few personal issues and I didn't have any inspiration at all to write! But have no fear lovelies! I am back.. and with a new story! WOOHH! haha_

_anyway, I hope you enjoy this!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec Lightwood frowned as he signed the death papers of his latest patient. Being a doctor, he saw much death and suffering, but he couldn't always get over the fact that one of his own patients could die. He was a little too soft hearted, but he was good at what he does and he loved every second of it. He would never trade his job for anything in the world.

But being the youngest doctor in the ER made him a target for weird and strange cases. But he just took them in stride and saw them as a new experience that he could learn from. Even if he did get kind of grossed out sometimes. But he guessed that all came with the job.

Alec sighed as he finished writing out the papers. He was still frowning. It had been a little girl, that had died on his watch. She came in from a terrible car crash and hadn't made it. No matter what he did, he couldn't save the little girl's life. He rubbed his forehead and heaved another sigh. He would have to go and break the news to the family in a few minutes.

"Rough night, Doctor Lightwood?" A nurse named, Leah asked.

"Rough isn't even the word" He sighed.

"Oh?" She said.

"Yeah.. a little girl died tonight. I have to go tell her family now" He said sadly.

"Oh," Leah frowned. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, I'll need it" Alec replied and walked off.

He walked down the hall, his fingers intertwined, his head down. He felt so bad for what he had to tell the parents of the little girl. She couldn't have been more than four or five. She hadn't even lived her life yet and it was suddenly taken away from her. Alec took in a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

When he came to the door that separated the waiting room from the back room where all the emergency staff and rooms were, he leaned his head against the cool glass for a moment and lifted his head. From where he was standing, he could see the parents of the little girl. They didn't look much older than mid twenties. He felt his stomach turn and tumble as he tried to think of a way to break it to the young parents. He took another deep breath and walked out the door.

The couple looked tired and anxious as he approached them. He could already tell that they had tear stains on their cheeks. He felt his heart heave.

"Do you want to come with me? It would be best if we spoke in private" Alec said softly.

The couple looked at each other and nodded. The women held onto her husbands hand tightly as he lead them into a private room. He sat down on a chair opposite of them and looked at them, the frown on his face still there. His heart was still heaving, and it felt like it would jump from his chest at any moment.

"How is she doing Doctor?" The women asked.

He sighed. "I am so sorry, but she passed away. We did everything we could, but it wasn't enough."

"W-what?" She said and tears started to build up in her eyes and fall over her face.

"I'm so so sorry. I wish there could have been something to prevent this" Alec said softly.

"Can... can we see her?" The man asked.

Alec stood up. "Yes, of course. If you would follow me..?"

The couple got up from the couch and followed Alec through a long hallway and into a room. The atmosphere was cold and quiet. There on the bed, laid a little girl. She had blond curly hair and a porcelain like face. She looked like a baby china doll. She was so still and undisturbed, it was surreal.

The women had let go of her husbands hand and walked over to the bed. She reached out hesitantly and caressed her little girl's forehead. Alec could only guess that she was starting to go frigid cold. The women bent over the bed and leaned her head on her little girl and started to sob. Alec and the little girl's father could easily see that the women was shaking.

"My baby, my baby.." She kept repeating, almost inaudibly.

"I'll let you two have some time alone, if there is anything you need or would wish to talk about, ask for Doctor Lightwood. Alright?" Alec told the little girl's father softly.

"Of course, and Doc? Thanks for trying to save my little girl's life. I guess it was just her time to go and I know she's in a better place now" The man said with sad, kind eyes.

Alec nodded, and left the room. He walked back down the hall and walked by the nurses station. He looked at Leah with puppy dog eyes, she caught on immediately.

"Go on, go try to get a few minutes sleep. You'll be paged if anything comes up anyway" She said.

"Thanks so much, Leah" Alec sighed and headed off.

He walked down another hall and into a dark room. He could tell that there was a few other doctor's in the room, asleep. So he went to a corner and sat down in the recliner. He got comfortable and shut his eyes.

He was out in a matter of minutes.

Alec groaned as he was woken by a beeping sound. He groped around for his pager and looked bleary eyes at it. He could barely pick out the words on it, _emergency, need you right away_. He sighed and got up from the chair. He ran out of the room and down to the emergency department. Leah met him there.

"What's going on Leah?" He asked.

She looked at the chart in front of her. "A teenage boy just came in with his mother, he was coughing pretty badly and it looked it he was about to collapse at any moment" She said.

"Anything else?" Alec asked.

"Um.. one more thing. It says here that he's terminally ill" She added.

"Terminally ill.. as in what?" Alec replied.

"Erm.. he has some rare form of cancer.." She said as she bit her lip.

Alec's stomach did a flip flop. He didn't really like taking on cancer patients. His own grandmother died of the disease and he couldn't ever really get over it. It was a touchy subject for him.

Alec took the clipboard from her. "Well, I guess I will have to go see what's going on with him."

Alec stretched his arms and went to the room the boy was in. He knocked on the door and walked inside. The atmosphere in the room was tense and silent. Alec immediately noticed the boy's mother sitting on a chair next to the small bed, tears trailing down her face.

Then he noticed the boy on the bed. He had to admit that he was actually the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The boy's hair was jet black, it shimmered slightly in the harsh fluorescent lights. The boy had a straight nose and prefect pink lips. His cheekbones high on his face and slightly protruding. Maybe he was underweight? But what caught Alec off guard was the makeup the boy had on. Glitter, eyeshadow, eyeliner.

Alec shook his head and held a hand out to the mother. He smiled kindly.

"Hello, I'm Alexander Lightwood. And I work with the emergency medical team" He said.

The women grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. "I'm Aleece Bane and this is my son, Magnus."

Alec walked over to the bed, Magnus' eyes opened slightly.

"Hello there, Magnus. I'm Alexander Lightwood. Can you tell me why you're here tonight?" Alec asked.

Magnus muttered something unintelligible. He looked over to Magnus' mother.

"Earlier today he was complaining about not being able to breathe, and then a little while ago he started to cough really badly and started to make this wheezing sort of sound. I started to get really worried because," She started to lower her voice. "he is very ill."

He nodded his head. "I am aware of his situation."

Her turned back to Magnus. "Now, Magnus.. would you be able to sit up for me? I need to hear your heart and lungs."

Magnus' mother stood up and started to help him sit up. Alec could tell that he was sick. The way that he held himself and needed to rely on others to help him with certain things. He took out his stethoscope.

"Can you take a deep breath for me?" He asked.

Magnus took in a deep breath. Alec moved the stethoscope to another area and Magnus took another deep breath. Alec quirked an eyebrow. There was something funny about his breathing. He didn't like the sound that his lungs were making at all. It wasn't healthy sounding.

"Mrs. Bane, may I speak with you outside?" Alec asked.

"Yes, of course" She said and followed him out of the room.

"I think we may need to admit him into the hospital. I'm concerned about his breathing and I would like to keep an eye on him for a few days" Alec explained.

"O-okay, can we tell him about though?" She asked.

"Yes, definitely" He replied.

They went back inside the room and saw that Magnus was now lying on his side. He looked like he was asleep. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted.

"Magnus? You have to be admitted into the hospital" Aleece said fretfully.

He mumbled something. Again Alec couldn't hear what he said.

"Oh, darling! I don't think Chairman Meow would be allowed here, but don't worry I'll feed him and brush him and play with him everyday" She said.

Magnus sighed and tired, little sigh and opened his eyes. It was the first time that Alec saw them fully. And he was sure missing out on a lot. Magnus' eyes were an intense forest green with little flecks of blue, brown, and gold.

In the next little while to took to get him up into a room and to get him settled, Alec didn't know why his heart was racing so bad or why he felt so clammy.

And he was sure he didn't know how much of an impact Magnus would have on his life.

_A/n: And there you go! The first chapter, completed! Yay! Anyway, I hope this wasn't too horrible and I hope you guys liked it!_

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
